


The Girl in the Garden

by ThreeSidedCoin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is Impersonating God, Chuck Shurley is Not God, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeSidedCoin/pseuds/ThreeSidedCoin
Summary: When God banished Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden, He hid it away in the Occultum. But after humanity left the perfection of the Garden, it was not left empty.The Angel Joshua told Sam and Dean that he thought that God spoke to him because He often got lonely and because Joshua could understand Him as one gardner speaking to another. This was more true than anyone knew. God too hid Himself away in the Occultum, taking care of His Garden. In His absence, one of his creations split in half creating the Light and the Darkness.  The Light eventually declared himself God and became the writer Chuck Shurley. The true God, though, hasn't been totally absent. In the past, He has intervened to save Sam, Dean, and Castiel multiple times. Will He intervene one last time to save humanity from Chuck?
Relationships: Amara & God (Supernatural), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. The Edge of it All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new fic. It's my attempt to explain the girl and the snake in the Occultum on the show. The idea just wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> I hope you like it and enjoy the read.

In the beginning, there was God. He created the light, the sky, the land, the sea, and everything else that there was. He looked upon his creations and knew that they were all good. As with his previous sentient creations, God created humans with Free Will. But when you have the choices that accompany Free Will, you also have the consequences which follow making those choices. Adam and Eve chose to eat the fruit of the forbidden tree that God warned them against and being banished from the Garden was only one consequence they faced. Their choice sent out a ripple that would affect not only them, but the whole of Creation.

The first humans' transition from the perfection of the Garden to the rest of the world was not a kind one. The grass they walked on was no longer soft and comfortable. Instead, it stabbed into the soles of their feet with each step. Sweat formed on their forehead in the newfound heat, drops rolling down their faces and into their eyes, turning their vision into a haze of green. Adam and Eve walked only a few paces outside the Garden before they froze.

The calm, reassuring presence of God that felt of safety and unending love suddenly disappeared. Eve did not look back. She stared blankly forward as her knees buckled and she sank to grass beneath her. Then, tears started to fall and mix with the sweat of her face as she struggled to adjust to the jarring new feeling of a lack of peace. Meanwhile, Adam panicked at the unexpected loss. Before he ever had known Eve, he had known God's Presence. Adam's presence was the first thing Eve knew, but His was the first thing Adam knew. The man spun around and the blur of green was replaced by a blur of brown. Adam stumbled blindly forward reaching for the entrance to the Garden. He went three paces, then seven, and finally forty in search of what was no longer there. Adam jerked to a stop and furiously rubbed at his eyes to clear his vision. When that didn't work, he hiked up his animal skin clothes and scrubbed at his own face. When his eyes opened again, he was met with the view of a patch of barren dirt in front of him which extended as far as he could see. Dizzily, he spun back around to see how the landscape sharply cut from the brown dirt to the green of grass. The footprints of him and his wife clearly started with the grass and extended to where Eve sat crying, but on the dirt there was only his footprints. Adam's breathing quickened as his chest felt more and more constricted. He frantically scratched at his chest, trying to pull whatever was suffocating him off. He struggled in his efforts as his vision darkened before he collapsed unconscious to the ground. The Garden was gone and God had left along with it.

There was more consequences to Adam's and Eve's actions than their expulsion from the Garden. Such unique events always send shockwaves throughout all that exists. Such ripples may either pass through unnoticed or disrupt anything substantial it touches.

In a universe far removed from Adam and Eve's a being lay in wait for direction from its Creator. It laid unaware with its powers latent until a rush of energy swept through it.

One moment the unamed entity existed at peace and in the next one all it knew was agony. The energy that ripped through the being left a crack in its very essence. At first, the entity instinctively tried to mend the rip which threatened its existence. But the being was just starting to wake up for the first time ever and it was unfamiliar with its abilities. If it could not mend the rip itself, then maybe it could fight off the cause of the tear and heal naturally. The once indistinguishable bits of light and dark now fought each other, both assuming the other was the one at fault for the initial pain. Light and dark jabbed and tore at each other, causing even more rips and more discomfort. Eventually, the pieces of light and dark started gathering with other like pieces so that they could better fight off the opposing side. In the end, two new entities were born: the Light and the Darkness.

At first the Light and the Darkness existed harmoniously. They both felt a natural pull to the other and their nearness helped dull the lingering aches from their separation. But soon, the Light couldn't ignore its desires to explore, to learn, and to create so it left its twin to do just that. In his exploration most of what he found was nothingness, but he eventually discovered the world of Adam and Eve.

The Light didn't have a physical form, but if it did, it would have toppled over in shock at the discovery. Suddenly, there was something alive and thriving in the nothing. The Light rushed forward to explore this new terrain, significantly more eager to explore this world than the bare ones he had found on the journey there. As he advanced towards the new world, his light shone brighter and stretched further towards the world the closer he got. The Light was reaching to engulf the planet in his essence when it suddenly recoiled from the face of the earth and retreated, hiding in the surrounding nothingness. What were these strange beings who moved and seemed aware? Were these small, dull beings like him and his sister? The Light had seen the other existing worlds, but none of those had had any living, conscious beings on them.

The Light watched from afar at first, unsure if these two beings were dangerous. He watched as they slowly moved across the face of the earth, frequently stopping to rest, to consume some of the plants, to drink, etc. He noticed how these beings were fragile and prone to breaking down. At first, they approached the wildlife without fear. They picked up animals and were shocked when they were attacked. Initially, they also ate any plant they came across and were surprised when one or both of them fell sick. Obviously, these creatures were no danger to him and were obviously inferior. Why did these things exist in the first place? The Light moved closer to observe the beings before him. It was only then that he noticed the true beauty of these creatures.

Within them there was this orb of light. These lights were much smaller than him and typically only extended as far as their bodies but they were marvelous to see. The inner lights of these creatures were colorful and descriptive. They were dynamic too. The patterns, colors, and brightness of these lights were constantly changing and evolving to tell the story of these beings. Both had the beginnings of wear to be seen, but the majority of the light of these creature's inner selfs were bright and sung of knowing undoubtable love and peace. The light of the being watching them stilled and unconsciously leaned closer towards these little lights to examine the phenomenon before him.

As the fragile beings went about their day, their inner lights would occasionally reach outside of their physical bodies and extend outward, as if looking for something, and upon not finding it the light strands reached for each other to soothe their sorrow. The Light correctly assumed that the minor lights were reaching for whoever had shown them the love and affection in the past which defined their entire selves. The Light wanted to know why these inferior creatures had experienced such peace in the past while he and his sister had only known pain. Jealous, the Light turned away from that world and its beings and left in search of his twin.

The Light told the Darkness all about this unknown, loving being he had seen evidence of and asked her to help him find them. They searched every bit of existence they could and found nothing. Afterwards, the Light and the Darkness spent some unknown amount of time consoling each other and soothing their sharp, pained edges. The Darkness told her twin that they only really needed each other, but the Light ignored her words. He wanted the type of love and devotion that the small lights experienced.

The Light journeyed away from his sister and made one the abandoned creations into his own. He called it Heaven and declared it home. There, he tried again and again to replicate the inner lights of the small physical beings but he could not. As he spent increasing amounts of time on his project, the Darkness grew more and more lonely and angry.

The Darkness hurtled across existence, destroying everything in her path. As she went entire universes blinked out of existence and piece by piece the universes returned to nothingness. But it wasn't only the pre-existing worlds she was destroying. On some of those worlds were recreations of animals and plants seen on the small beings' world that her twin had made. As she approached the first world, her brother slammed into her and knocked her off course. They clawed and ripped at each other much as they had at their separation. As they faught, the Light and the Darkness raced towards the only inhabited world left. The Darkness reached the planet first and started consuming it. Upon seeing this, the Light stopped tearing at his equal and flung himself away from her. Instead, he reached for the small light beings he needed to further research for his plans. His touch killed their physical bodies but their inner lights remained intact. With the inferior lights in his hold, the Light edged away from his twin and retreated back to Heaven, leaving the original world to be destroyed by the Darkness.

It was there in Heaven, holding the two tiny lights in his being, that the Light was struck with an idea. He was light himself and these beings were some kind of light too, so what if he could make more of these creations out of his own self? The Light tore off a section of light that had already started separating thanks to the damage done by his sister and manipulated it into something resembling the two minature lights held within him. The end result was not what he wanted but it did obey him, look like him, and give him love. The Light named him Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like it, please, let me know what you think. I love getting comments and kudos. They really brighten my day and inspire me to write.


	2. The Promised Reaping

When your enemy is God, any research on killing Him is severely limited. Castiel had searched all the way from the archives of Heaven to the forbidden scrolls of Hell and everywhere in between. None of information he found was applicable to someone of Chuck's power level and they didn't have any time left to adapt any spell work. Their world was the only one left standing.

Castiel had one last plan though. It was what Dean would call a "Hail Mary." Although Cas wasn't sure what praying to the Virgin Mary had to do with anything.

Cas paced back and forth in the barn where he had first approached Dean on Earth. He rubbed his fingers over the grooves of the orb in his hands, repeating its engravings in his head: "In order to be in the Occultum, the Occultum must be in you." He touched his lips to the orb, hesitating. What if he wasn't angel enough to enter? He had done so much wrong and fallen so many times. The backlash from being rejected by an artifact so powerful could kill him.

Castiel mentally shook off his doubts and swallowed the orb. Cas would gladly die trying to help save his son. There was a moment of stillness before the angel disappeared in a flash of light, leaving that barn empty once more.

* * *

Sam was scouring the Men of Letter's catalogs for something, anything, to help their situation while Dean repeatedly called Castiel and sent increasingly foul mouthed prayers to the angels trying to reach Cas. Dean was just about to dial Cas again when a voice sounded behind him.

"It won't work," Amara said. The Darkness sat stiffly across from Sam at his designated table in the archives room. 

"You gonna give us any more details than that, Amara?" Dean asked. "What won't work?"

Amara looked pityingly at the older Winchester. "Reaching your angel. Wherever he is, I can't sense him. I'm sorry, Dean. I truly am." 

Dean denied Cas' death at first. He called and he prayed but never received any answers. At first, Dean was loud and angry but he slowly transitioned into stony silence as he accepted the possibility of Cas being gone. 

The remaining members of Team Free Will 2.0 and Amara reviewed the plan. As far as Amara knew, she would lure her brother to Stull Cemetery once he returned, then she would neutralize him until they could bind and contain him. They were just about finished with the meeting when Amara made a request. She wanted to meet the nephilim who would be performing the spell.

Sam, Dean, and Amara found Jack in the kitchen eating a bowl of Lucky Charms.

Dean stepped ahead of the group into the kitchen and cleared his throat. "Hey, kid, someone wants to meet you." 

Jack looked up from his cereal and spied the unfamiliar woman standing right behind Dean. Jack gave her a genuine smile and raised his hand in greeting. "Hello," he said.

Amara smiled kindly at him and walked forward, speaking as she went. "Hello, Jack. I'm your great aunt Amara. We're family." As she spoke, Jack's smile slowly faded. The Darkness saw that and assumed he was uncomfortable because of his experience with her brother. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'm not like my brother. He's always been quick to dispatch of family members who he considers threats to his plans." As Jack finished his cereal and washed the bowl, Amara and Jack got to know each other. Sometime during the conversation, Dean's phone rang. He quickly slipped out of the room and made his way to the map room.

When he saw who was calling, he nearly dropped the phone. It was Cas! Dean fumbled to open the phone and put it to his ear. As soon as he did he asked, "Where the hell have you been?! Are you okay? Where are you?" The Winchester strained to hear what was happening on the other end. There seemed to be a struggle and he could faintly hear Cas asking for a few more minutes.

Cas then returned to the phone and started talking hurriedly, "Listen, I found a way to save Jack. They're broken. He needs to co-" Cas' voice suddenly cut off. 

" _Cas! CAS!_ " Dean yelled into the cellphone.

A voice answered but it wasn't Cas. "Hhmmm, sorry," a sarcastic voice said. "Cas isn't available right now... or ever again really."

"Who the fuck are you and where the hell is Cas?!" Dean said.

"You lot may have forgotten Castiel's deal with me, but I didn't," the being said in a sing-song voice. " Funny story: Castiel was just sooo excited that he found a way to save his precious Jack that he was the happiest he had been in, well, ever. So happy, in fact, that I came to collect him."

"Well, can you send him back? We need him! You need him! We're fighting God here" Dean replied angrily.

"No can do, Dean. Death has a plan and, sadly for you, Cas isn't necessary. In fact, he was a bit of a loose end and, well, you know how Billie feels about those. Gooodbyeee." The Shadow hung up the phone and all Dean heard was silence.

Amara, Sam, and Castiel were around him asking what was going on when suddenly Amara stiffened and Jack's eyes flashed gold.

"He's back!" Jack said. His eyes glanced from Dean to Sam before settling briefly on his aunt. For a moment he slouched in his chair and stared absently at the floor, but then he looked back up at Dean and his resolve hardened. "I'm ready," he stated firmly.

Amara approached the group, a somber expression on her face. "It's time for the final scene. Welcome to the end."

* * *

Amara transported herself to Stull Cemetery and mentally called for her brother to her. He soon arrived just as she had hoped.

"Hiya, Sis! Why did you call me here?" Chuck asked as he gestured to the surrounding cemetery.

"Well, I don't like how our relationship has been going lately. I know you love your stories so I figured you could share some with me here. It seemed poetic" Amara said.

Chuck gave his sister a wide grin and flung an arm around her shoulders. "You picked a great spot, Sis. This place was where Michael and Lucifer showed down and where Sam sacrificed himself to the horrors of the Cage. You know, this is also the place where Sam shot me too. _Me!_ "

"I'm sorry," Amara apologized. She hugged her brother as a few years slipped down her cheek.

Chuck awkwardly patted her back. He said dismissively, "Nah, don't worry about that. The gunshot wound is healed now anyways." She was just about to incapacitate him when she was interrupted.

"What's going to happen next is going to hurt way more than being shot did," Dean interjected. Sam and Dean were standing alongside him.

" _What do you think you're doing?_ " Amara snapped at them. This was not part of the plan.

God raised his hand in the air. "Oh, I can answer that!" Chuck answered gleefully. He started pointing as he spoke. "See while you were planning on backstabbing me and caging me, those three were planning on killing us both via magical bomb." Chuck went on to rant about the unoriginality of both of those ideas but no one was listening to him.

Amara was looking brokenly at Dean. "Why?" she asked.

"It was our only choice" Dean said. He nudged Jack forward. Before he could move though, Chuck threw himself at his twin. He tore at her essence with a ferocity he hadn't used since their initial split. She was stunned, left frozen by the soul deep agony echoing through her and the pain of their shredded bonds. He had weakened her and wrecked the empathic and mental pathways between them. Afterwards, he bound Amara to the area and pushed her down at Jack's feet. 

He smiled smugly and waved his hand, freezing all of them in place. "You're all sooo predictable. Teaming up with Billie, bringing the nephilim back, him pulling a Winchester and sacrificing himself, the scramble to find an alternative that spares Jack, all of the backstabbing..." Chuck shook his head, grinning. "I had this all planned out ages ago."

"Really?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"Oh, yeah. Becky even proofread this ending before I vaporized her and her family." Chuck smiled darkly at Sam as he walked towards the man. Sam's eyes followed him the entire way, as he taught for control over his body. "Would you like to know what happens next?" No one answered, but Chuck didn't need prompting. "See, I'm going to leave and the nephilim, the son you all adopted, is going to start leaking all that energy he built up. It's going to slowly and tortuously kill you and Dean while he is forced to watch. And when you're both dead, poor Jack will be so hysterical from guilt and grief that he'll trigger that bomb without prompting, destroying my dear twin sister." Chuck patted Sam's cheek and looked at his captive audience. All three Winchesters glared at him while his twin cried brokenly. Chuck gave them another smug smile before saying, "The repentant son killing his loving fathers...such a moving ending. I plan on commemorating the end of this story with a gravestone saying Winchester." Chuck sighed in contentment.

Having said his piece, Chuck made to leave but he couldn't. His face went from confused to angry and he demanded to know why he couldn't go. Jack stated that it wasn't him while Dean and Sam laughed uncontrollably. The only reason they stayed standing was because they were frozen still. 

Finally, Dean gathered himself enough to say between laughs, "It looks... like... it's the end... of the..... of the road... for all of us." As they all stared at each other, a high pitched ringing sounded across the entire cemetery. As the others were cringing in uncomfort, Jack was lost in visions.

* * *

He saw the Garden of Eden and a young girl fading into the trees.

He saw the snake hung from the tree as it spoke to him, questioning him about who he is.

A young girl approached him, asking if he was an angel.

A flash of light filled his vision. When the light faded, he found himself facing the tree from his vision. He was back in the Garden of Eden. He looked at his hands, counted his fingers, and pinched himself. He didn't understand how he was there without using the Occultum. He spun around only to find himself in front of the girl from the Garden. This time though she had the snake resting on her shoulders.

She approached slowly with a reassuring smile on her face. "Do you have an answer to our questions yet?"

"W-What questions?" Jack asked. His brows furrowed as he tried to recall what he had been asked.

"About what you are... About what makes you who you're meant to be. Your answer is your solution," she said.

"I still don't understand. I'm sorry..." Jack said defeatedly.

In response, the girl simply pulled Jack by the hand and led him deeper into the Garden.

* * *

The ringing abruptly stopped. Everyone looked up to see Jack now free and striding towards Chuck. The nephilim was no longer defeated and sad. He walked with his back straight, his breathing calm and even, and a serene smile on his face. He took Chuck's hand in his own before he kneeled on the ground so he could hold Amara's hand as well.

"This isn't part of what I wrote! What are you doing?" Chuck asked nervously, eyes quickly shifting between their joined hands.

The nephilim smiled up at his grandfather and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry. I'm going to show you who you are."

Chuck opened his mouth to protest but before he could a bright flare of light filled the cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stick around for the next chapter, you'll discover what Jack was shown by the girl the garden and what happens to Chuck and Amara.


	3. The Door to Paradise

Jack followed the girl deeper into the Garden until they massive pomegranate tree surrounded by lily-of-the valleys and rhododendrons at the roots.

"It's beautiful," Jack said breathlessly. He walked around the tree and its flowers in wonderment, his head constantly moving to look from the flowers to the fruit of the tree.

The girl waited in silence as Jack made his trip around the tree. When he finished, she said, "This is unique to all of the Garden. Both the tree and its surrounding flowers are found nowhere else here."

"Why is that?" Jack asked. The girl simply smiled at him and walked past him as she went to sit under the tree. She then patted the ground beside her, wordlessly inviting Jack to sit. 

Once he was settled beside her amongst the flowers, she pointed above her. Jack looked up to see the ripe, red pomegranates hanging far above them. "Those are some of the same fruit of which Adam and Eve ate against God's warning." The girl then gestured to the flowers surrounding them. "They even placed these flowers around the tree as a reminder of His command." She caressed the white lily-of-the-valley flowers between them. "These flowers represented humanity's original purity and innocence." She then pointed to a nearby patch of rhododendrons. "Those ones represented temptation, caution, and danger. Their presence was a warning against eating of the tree they surrounded. But despite God's warnings and reminders, Adam and Eve ate of the tree anyways and were banished.

As she spoke the last sentence, a translucent representation of Eve skipped obliviously past them. She curiously walked around the tree much like Jack did earlier. But unlike him, she walked closer to the tree to poke at the fruit before plucking a low hanging pomegranate from the tree, breaking it open, and eating six seeds. After she ate of the fruit, she froze for a moment and then ran into the surrounding flora, calling for Adam.

After the first woman left, Jack turned to the girl beside him and asked what that was. She responded, "It's humanity's downfall. The account of it was preserved by the Garden. What I'm showing you is part of your history." The girl then stood up and pulled Jack up with her. "Come and you will see."

Jack followed and witnessed all that came next. He saw Eve share the fruit with Adam, and he saw them run from the voice of God. Finally, he saw what looked like the girl from the Garden and a gardner march the first humans to the gate, the girl holding a flaming sword and the gardener weilding a set of silver garden shears. Once the representations of Adam and Eve exited the Garden, Jack spoke up.

"Wait!" Jack exclaimed as he grabbed the girl's arm. "I'm confused. Who was that with you and why were you carrying a flaming sword. I thought my grandfather and one of his angels banished Adam and Eve."

The girl shook her head. "No. This is humanity's first beginning...their true beginning. The very nature of the Garden rejected their presence after their actions so humanity was expelled. I am the voice of the Garden and my companion is the hands. I speak for all that is here and they care for it." Without explaining further, the girl swept her hand in front of them and view of the Garden's gate became the scene of Adam and Eve stumbling through the harsh wilderness.

They didn't have to watch Adam and Eve struggle to survive long in their new, harsh environment before beings Jack was more familiar with arrived on the scene. Jack's great aunt Amara was the first to arrive; Chuck was the second to appear. The nephilim watched as the Darkness and the Light fought over the world and how the Light eventually decided to save the humans, spiriting away their souls and disintegrating their bodies. As the world was consumed by his aunt, Jack focused entirely on his grandfather's retreating form. The light of Chuck's form was bright as ever; however, diminished from the form he knew. There were rips, both new and old, in the Light. The newer tears were deep and agitated, bleeding grace, as Chuck sped away, but already beginning to heal and disappear. These were obviously from the Light and the Darkness's latest fight. However, it was the older wounds that held Jack's attention. Those were obviously old. The ripped edges were pinched like burnt flesh. The nephilim then turned around towards his aunt and saw similar wounds on her being. He examined the Darkness in quiet contemplation.

"Those aren't just wounds from their fights, are they?" Jack asked the little girl beside him as he looked down at her. That girl, the voice of the Garden, shook her head and smiled at him. The scene in front of them faded back to the Garden's gates as the girl gestured for Jack to follow her. As she guided him back to the spot they first met, the girl explained how the Light and the Dark came to be. She explained how the original Adam and Eve's disobedience and expulsion sent a cosmic shockwave through existence and separated the light from the dark. When she finished with the tale, the three of them had returned to the place where Jack's soul was restored.

The young girl smiled kindly at Jack while she petted the snake that was still wrapped around her neck. "I once stood in this very spot and asked you if you were an angel" she said.

The layered, genderless voice of the snake spoke next as it lifted its head. "And I asked you who you were, who you were meant to be. Do you understand now, little one?"

"I think I do. Thank you" Jack responded. He bowed his head in respect and thanks to them both. In the next moment light obscured Jack's vision. When he could see again, he was back in the cemetery with Sam, Dean, Amara, and the False God.

As he reached a hand to touch both the Light and the Darkness, he held no doubts about his actions. For the first time in his short life he felt at peace with himself and now these entities would finally know that feeling too. Another flash of light occured and suddenly it was just Dean, Sam, and Jack standing in the cemetery.

Dean looked all around, spinning around in his spot as he looked for Chuck and Amara. Sam too looked equally confused. "What the hell? Where did they go?" Dean asked while Sam checked over Jack. Suddenly, Sam jumped back and pulled Jack behind him when a mysterious girl appeared beside them.

As Sam backed Jack away from the girl until they were behind Dean, his brother pulled a gun on the intruder, his aim wavering from the girl's heart to the snake around her neck. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt any of you. I've come to tell you that the one who calls himself Chuck will no longer bother you. He and the Darkness are as one again and healing in God's presence."

"Start telling us who you are or I shoot both you and your pet snake" Dean.

"No! Don't shoot her, Dean!" Jack shouted as he pushed his way past Sam. When Dean refused refused to lower his gun, Jack quickly started to explain all he had just learned of the Garden of Eden and humanity's true beginning. As he spoke, Dean slowly lowered his gun and Sam edged towards the girl.

Once Jack finished talking, Sam had come to stand directly in front of the girl from the Garden.

Sam Winchester, the vessel of Lucifer, looked down at the being in front of him with both wonder and fear in his eyes. "Are you God?" he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments, questions, or theories? I know this fic doesn't have as a big of a following as some of my others, but I'd love to hear from my readers.


End file.
